Reputation
Reputation is how much or how less you have for general reputation and friendly or aggressive the person/faction is with you. In some cases, it can even prevent players from entering whole settlements and can prevent the player from advancing within a Storyline. General Reputation Having negative reputation with a general reputation means you have the opposite of whatever it would be. The negative reputation for the following would be: Friendly (Story Mode) * Increased and decreased by dialogue Trustworthy (Story Mode) * Increased and decreased by dialogue * Decreased by attacking a friendly Unit (-1 per Unit) Rational (Story Mode) * Increased and decreased by dialogue Smart (Story Mode) * Increased and decreased by dialogue Virtuous (Story Mode) * Increased and decreased by dialogue * Increased by picking "Let Go" at the end of a battle * Decreased by picking "Keep Killing" at the end of a battle (-1) *Decreased by attacking a friendly Unit (-1 per Unit) * Decreased by freeing prisoners and slaves outside towns without supplies (-1 per prisoner/slave) * Increased by freeing prisoners and slaves outside towns with supplies or escort them to a town (+2 per prisoner/slave))) * Increased by freeing prisoners and slaves inside towns (+1 per prisoner/slave) * Increased by escorting freed slaves from Units *Increased by buying and releasing slaves without leaving Towns Tough * Increased and decreased by dialogue * Increased by defeating a Unit noticeably stronger than the player's Caravan Slaver (Story Mode) * Increased by buying and leaving Towns with slaves * Increased by enslaving prisoners * Increased by keeping slaves from Units * Decreased by buying and releasing slaves (Without leaving Towns) * Decreased by freeing slaves from Units * Decreased by escorting freed slaves from Units Lawbreaker * Increased by being caught smuggling * Decreased by remanding prisoners Relationship with People (Story Mode) Within Story Mode, the player can have some interaction with characters throughout the Caravaneer 2 World. The people the player can meet can offer beneficial items and locations, such as storage in the middle of the desert or special, rare items that are unobtainable otherwise. Unlike Factions, dialogue and some forms of interactions in Travel Mode are the only ways in affecting relationships with people. Once a player gained unfavorable reputation with a person, they may find it hard or even impossible to regain positive reputation. List of All NPCs with Reputation: *Chairman Brass *Emilia *Cricket *Kukul *Apis *Fafnir *Lois *Olaf *Marco *Calvin *Orion *Sigurd *Spencer Rice *Kevin A *Captain Mustaparta *Pim *Solanum III, The High Priest of Orth *John Patson *Sapoboi Rodrigues *Chief Guard *Huli Kitsune *Nikuban *Jacob Fulier *Dolland Truffle *Lipas *Samantha Stone *Eliah *Fiston Diputtan *Richard Weaver *John Sheppard *Rose Relationship with Factions Units, Towns, and even People (Story Mode Only) are all aligned to a faction of some sort. They are general affiliations that distinguishes groups from one another. Some are friendly to each other, whilst other are hostile. A player's relationship with a Faction is usually determined in Story Mode through missions given by People. However, in both Sandbox Mode and Story Mode, reputations with Factions can be altered through interactions with Units in the desert (i.e: Attacking to Lose or Attacking Enemies of a Faction). Other methods to increase reputation with a Faction exists, including the remanding of prisoners. List of All Factions with Reputation: * Lintu * Drekar * Pullid * Kivi * Travelers * Rovers * Alkubra Marauders * Alkubra Police * Workforce Merchants * Liberation Army * The Church of Man of Zinc * Narizians * Janubi Government * Ozbet Government * Janubi Bandits * Winchester Clan * The Federation * Qubba Government * Regin's Gang * Brethren of the Sands * Qubba Bandits * Federation Bandits * Caravans Altering Faction Relationships Certain actions effect your relationships with a faction. While there are rumors that current relations with that faction influence the exact numbers, these seem to be the base values. * Fighting a Hostile Group Of This Faction:'-2' * Attacking a Friendly Group Of This Faction:'-30'(Identifiable by when a dialogue appears saying that attacking may make this faction hostile) * Smuggling Goods Into A City Of This Faction:'-?'(About 20-30 if memory serves) * Claim Bounty In Faction's City:+1 Additionally, any interaction with a faction will alter your relationship with other factions. Enemies of the faction will have the opposite reaction, while friends will have the same reaction. While the effect on other factions is less, it's critical to remember that it exists. It allows effects like attacking Ozbet Defenders, Janubi Police and Winchester Clan while maintaining positive relations with all 3. Meanwhile, every time you attack Winchester Clan, Caravans and Travellers like you more, allowing you to freely ambush them with no actual repercussions. Beat up enough Travelers, and you might find yourself friendly with Qubba and Federation bandits, allowing you to fight them to get a ton of Qubba and Federation government reputation. Notes * The Tough reputation does not affect what causes units to chase or run from you. * The Lawbreaker reputation will cause Police Units to attack the player if positive (i.e: +14) * The Slaver reputation will affect the Storylines available to the player depending on its value (either negative or positive). Category:Game Concept